Tiga Sekawan
by YuuRein
Summary: Cerita tentang kehidupan tiga sekawan yang sedang menempuh pendidikan di bangku kuliah. Kehebohan apa saja yang dilakukan oleh si mesum Aomine, si tukang makan Kagami, dan si datar Kuroko? nantikan kisahnya di bioskop. Bukan! Tapi di fanfic Tiga Sekawan. Semoga menghibur :)


**Tiga Sekawan**

**Disclaimer :** **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Story By : YuuRein**

**Pairing (?)**

**Rate : T+**

**Warning : Out Of Character (OOC), typo yang mungkin terjadi.**

**Genre : Friendship, horror, humor, romance, dan lainnya menyusul…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prolog**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kisah ini bercerita tentang persahabatan, percintaan, dan persaingan (sebenarnya masih banyak). Cerita tentang partner, rival, dan mantan partner(?). Sebuah ketidaksengajaan yang membuat mereka bertiga menjadi akrab. Ya, bertiga. Judulnya aja tiga sekawan. Jadi bertiga.

Kagami Taiga sang cahaya, Aomine Daiki sang mantan cahaya, lho(?), Kuroko Tetsuya sang bayangan. Anda tidak mengerti? Biar saya perjelas.

Kagami Taiga, adalah seorang atlit basket. Dia datang dari mars karena rambutnya berwarna merah(?)… Salah! Ini bukan cerita alien! Dia, adalah siswa yang berasal dari Negara paman Sham. Kenapa harus paman Sham, bukan paman Jhon? Saya kurang faham. Orang Jepang yang pindah ke Amrik bahasa kerenya Amerika(katanya, gak tau kata siapa) dengan orang tuanya, dan pulang kampung lagi ke Jepang bersama ayahnya. Ibunya? kehidupan keluarganya cukup rumit. Saking rumitnya, sampai bingung mau cerita apa.

Lanjut orang ketiga. Kuroko Tetsuya. Pemuda imut nan unyu yang bertampang datar. Suka ngilang. Tapi, orangnya bilang tak pernah ngilang. Hanya tak terlihat. Hantu? Tenang saja dia masih manusia. Kenapa masih? Karena masih hidup, titik.

Lanjut orang kedua. Wait, setelah satu… (?) ini angka 2(tiga.. kan?). #PLAK

Tolong maafkan saya, karena tertular otak mesum Aomine jadi susah berhitung. Emang ada hubungannya ya? Lupakan. Kita lanjut orang ketiga. Tunggu, tadi kan sudah? Ok, perkenalannya selesai.

"Woi, aku belum! Ck, Kalau kau tak mau kenalin aku ke reader, biar aku kenalan sendiri. Aku merasa reader orang-orangnya seksi-seksi, cantik dan tampan(?). Mereka harus tau ketampananku dan kegagahanku(?)." sambil pegang dagu sok berpikir.

Hoi, namaku Aomine Daiki. Aku hebat dalam bermain basket. Kata orang, aku eksotis. Ya, aku memang merasa seperti itu. Aku dengar para bule suka kulit eksotis. Bulenya cowok atau cewek? Cih, acuhkan suara gak jelas itu. Ini nih, akibatnya pilih kontrakan murah. Mau gimana lagi. Namanya anak kuliahan. Anak kuliahan yang merantau dan jauh dari orang tua. Uang bulanan pas-pasan, makan pun ngirit.

Mulai dari sini, aku Aomine, yang bercerita. Lupakan author yang lagi mumet, jadi gak bisa cerita.

Aku, Tetsu dan Kagami tinggal di sebuah kontrakan kecil di sebelah sawah dan sungai kecil. Kontrakan kami diapit oleh sawah dan sungai. Depan jalan beraspal, sebelah kanan dan belakang adalah sawah. Sedangkan sebelah kiri sungai. Aku heran, kenapa ini rumah bisa nyempil kayak upil.

Tetsu adalah teman satu sekolah saat SMP. Meski SMA kita berbeda, tapi takdir mempertemukan kami sebagai rival sesama atlit basket, sah(sibak rambut kebelakang). Akhir kelas tiga SMP dulu, kami sempat perang dingin. Kami sebagai partner cahaya dan bayangan yang saling bekerja sama, mulai saling menjauh. Padahal dulu, kami terkenal dengan sebutan duo cahaya dan bayangan yang kompak.

Setelah lulus, kami hilang komunikasi. Sampai aku bertemu lagi dengannya di arena. Dengan partner barunya. Cahaya barunya, Kagami Taiga. Dia salah satu rivalku yang pernah mengalahkanku, dengan rekorku yang tak pernah kalah. Ya, sebagai lelaki sejati, aku mengakui kehebatanya. Meski banyakan aku hebatnya. Sebenarnya perang dingin antara aku dan Tetsu sudah usai di arena pertarungan basket, tapi aku masih belum bisa berkomunikasi dengannya seperti waktu SMP dulu.

Bagaimana kita bisa akrab dan aku baikan lagi dengan Tetsu? Ceritanya begini, saat lulus SMA, aku ingin langsung bekerja, tapi ibuku menyuruhku untuk kuliah lebih dulu. Karena beliau bilang cari kerjaan susah. Aku rasa lulus kuliah dan tidak kuliah sama-sama susah cari kerja. Tapi mau gimana lagi, aku tak mau durhaka. Lagi pula, ibuku menyeramkan kalau ngamuk.

Ok, lanjut. Saat aku mendaftar di salah satu universitas di Kyoto, kenapa Kyoto? Karena aku merantau. Kenapa Kyoto? Karena aku pengennya kesana! Hal yang tak terduga terjadi. Aku bertemu Tetsu dan bodyguardnya, Kagami. Kenapa kukatakan seperti itu? Karena itu yang terlihat. Meskipun awalnya aku sedikit canggung bertemu lagi dengannya. Tapi karena Tetsu yang bersikap biasa saja, atau sebut saja datar, kegugupanku jadi hilang... Hoi, jangan salah sangka.

Setelah urusan selesai dengan tetek bengek pendaftaran yang super duper ribet. Kami bertiga mencari kantin kampus untuk maci(makan ciang). Cih, lama-lama aku terserang virus alay. Ini gara-gara seseorang yang mengaku model terkenal, ngajak Tetsu kenalan dengan berisiknya. Dengan bahasa alay yang membuatku mual.

Untung aku bertemu Tetsu, dia membantuku mengurus pendaftaran. Dia lebih mirip ibu-ibu yang mau menyekolahkan kedua anaknya. Siapa lagi satunya kalau bukan Kagami.

Kami berempat singgah di kantin kampus yang sudah mulai ramai. Berempat? Jangan lupakan si pirang yang alay nan cerewet, Kise Ryota. Model kegenitan yang ngajak kenalan Tetsu saat pendaftaran tadi. Setelah ngobrol-ngobrol yang didominasi si pirang berisik, kami berpisah. Lebih tepatnya, Kise yang pamit pulang duluan. Bilangnya dia ada jadwal pemotretan. Padahal gak ada yang tanya.

Akupun berniat memisahkan diri, sebelum, Tetsu memanggilku.

"Aomine-kun, setelah ini kau mau kemana?"

"Hah?... eng… cari kost atau kontrakan mungkin."

"Bagaimana kalau kita cari sama-sama, siapa tau kita bertiga bisa tinggal bersama."

"HAH…! Ogah aku tinggal dengan Bakagami."

"APA KAU BILANG AHOMINE"

"Apa kau bilang…"

"HaH..!"

"Kalian berdua hentikan. Kalau kalian tak mau yasudah, aku cari sendiri."

Aku tak menyangka, Tetsu bisa pasang wajah merajuk seperti itu. Aku jadi ragu, Tetsu ini cewek atau cowok. Aku lihat si Kagami ngedumel, tapi tetap ngekor Tetsu di belakangnya, yang mulai meninggalkannku. Cih, mereka mencurigakan. Aku tak akan membiarkan Tetsu diperkosa Kagami. Ck, kenapa pikiranku jadi mengarah kesana.

Setelah keliling-keliling, ternyata kita telat. Semua kost pada penuh. Aku hanya jongkok di pinggir sungai, sambil bertopang dagu. Hm, air sungai disini lumayan jernih. Suasana juga seperti di desa. Jarang aku bisa melihat ini di Tokyo. Ternyata, ideku merantau ke Kyoto adalah pilihan yang tepat.

Saat aku melihat kebelakang, Tetsu dan Kagami sedang bicara dengan seseorang. Setelah itu, Tetsu memandangku dengan tatapan datar namun matanya menyiratkan kebahagiaan.

DEG.

Daf*ug suara apaan itu. Tetsu mendekatiku, sebelum bicara, dia tersenyum, meski tipis.

"Aomine-kun, kita dapat kontrakan murah."

"Benarkah Tetsu?"

"Hm, untuk kita bertiga."

JDER.

Ntah kenapa di siang bolong ini terdengar suara petir. Dan kenapa ada yang nyut-nyutan di dadaku ini. Apa aku kena penyakit jantung? Ini pasti aku jarang olahraga. Akhir-akhir ini aku memang gak sempet main basket.

**~oo0oo~**

Begitulah awal aku bertemu lagi dengan mereka. Kontrakan kami seperti bangunan yang sudah lama di tinggalkan. Meski rumah kontrakan ini kecil buatku, tapi lumayan luas, lho(?). Ok, kata Tetsu, yang membuat rumah ini terlihat kecil karena ada aku dan Kagami. Katanya, tubuhku dan Kagami terlalu besar. Padahal, dia yang terlalu mungil.

Rumah kontrakan kami terdapat dua kamar, ruang tengah, ruang tamu, dapur dan kamar mandi. Satu kamar yang besar aku tempati, ruang tamu jadi milik Kagami. Lebih tepatnya kamar daruratnya. Karena tempatnya sama luas dengan kamarku. Sedangkan Tetsu mendiami kamar tersisa. Cukuplah untuk ukurannya.

Lalu pintu keluar? Ada di sebelah ruang tamu. Lebih tepatnya pintu belakang. Yang sedikit menjorok kebelakang. Sekaligus menghubungkan dengan ruang tengah. Kamar Tetsu di sebelah kamar Kagami, setelah itu kamarku. Leter L, dengan urutan paling depan kamar Kagami, kamar Tetsu dan kamarku. Depan kamar Kagami yang melewati ruang tengah dan sebelah kamarku adalah kamar mandi, sebelah kamar mandi adalah dapur, yang terlihat dari pintu luar. Bisa bayangkan? Silahkan bayangkan sendiri. Mulai dari sinilah cerita kami bertiga dimulai.

**~Bersambung~**

**Ok, minna~… sampai disini dulu prolog untuk multichap ini…**

**Saya bercerita dari sudut pandang Aomine. Ada yang mau lanjut? Saya akan lanjutkan. Tergantung peminat cerita mereka bertiga.**

**Saran dan kritik di terima di kotak revie... :) **

**Maaf untuk fanfic-ku yang lain masih belum bisa lanjut, tapi saya usahakan November update **** bagi yang menunggu dan membacanya…**


End file.
